Prank Calls
by Crystal J. Yuki
Summary: When Jesse finally admits his feelings to Crystal, Crystal thinks there first date will be a blast. But when prank calls go awry, can Jaden and the rest of Crystal's friends comfort her?  OC X Jesse. Don't forget to R&R! ;3   Rating may skip around


Today had been a typical Monday for Crystal Yuki, other than the fact that Jesse Anderson, her brother's best friend and her best friend, had made his first move on her. She had been a little nervous when he had come up to her, but the truth was, she _liked_ Jesse. They were going on their first "date" tonight, at Jesse's dorm. Part of Crystal wanted to call Jesse up and ask if the date could wait, but another part of her wanted to go and _do_ things of the sexual kind. In fact, Crystal found herself thinking about things done in the bedroom more and more until, finally, it was time to head over to Jesse's.

"Dammit, I _knew_ I should have brought a jacket." Crystal Yuki wrapped her arms around her chest and breathed a cloud in the chilly October night air. _Jesse, you had better make this worth my while!_ Crystal sighed, flustered, and knocked on Jesse's door. She could hear a TV being muted and footsteps coming towards the door but nothing else.

"Oh hey, Crystal," A shirtless Jesse Anderson appeared, opening the door, "I was just changing shirts… The other got something on it. Anyways, come on in!" Beaming, Jesse stepped back to let Crystal into his humble abode. "Uh, hey, I gotta go get a shirt, so, uh, make yourself comfy."

Crystal did exactly that. She walked over to the couch and plopped down on its plush cushions, making herself feel at home on said couch. Crystal could hear Jesse's ever-present footsteps, then a light shutting off in the bathroom, the door creaking open, and Jesse walking out in his black tank top that made him look super cute! Without a word, he plunked down next to Crystal on the couch and grabbed the remote to switch the muted TV off.

"So, Crystal, I have an idea of what we should do tonight." Jesse aimed the remote and continued on after pressing the "off" button "I think that we should have some fun… and prank call people."

"Sure." Crystal shrugged. She had expected him to say something like "maybe we should talk, since this is our first date and all," or "hey, I saw this movie and I thought you might like it," or maybe even "you know what, I feel daring! Let's go to the bedroom," but of course he had to say something like prank calls. She was already painting a mental picture of how the rest of the evening might go and how she might feel: bored out of her mind.

Of course Jesse had to pick up the phone. "I thought we could try calling Chazz first, since he doesn't seem to have a sense of humor. We could try Jaden, but he's probably too smart not to know it's us."

Us. Since when had Jesse started using the term "us?" Crystal sighed at how ignorant Jesse could be.

"Of course Jaden's gonna know it's us if we call him!... Unless we call in the middle of the night…" Suddenly Crystal smirked and explained what they were going to do to Jaden later on. Jesse nodded and smiled. "He won't know what hit him!" Crystal, smirk still intact on her face, added, "And we could even take it to the bedroom for added effect."

Jesse shook his head. "Nah, Crystal, not on our first date! That's something for the pros... Or people who know they love each other. I'm not saying that I don't love you, but like I said, it's our first date…" He wished that he had kept his mouth shut. Jesse could see how hurt Crystal was by the last sentence. "…I didn't mean it baby, it's just… I've never really had a proper girlfriend before."

"It's okay, Jess, I understand." Only Crystal didn't. Before Jesse had arrived at this school she had been dating Chazz, and after countless dates and kisses, he still never wanted to go to bed. _We both had deep feelings _for_ each other… why did he not like me?_

Jesse grinned sympathetically, "Well, let's see how **both** of us feel when we call Jaden. It's a possibility, but I won't say 'yes' just yet." He dialed Chazz's number without Crystal's consent and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" An annoyed Chazz answered Jesse's call.

"Heeey Chazzy!" Crystal replied drunkenly to Chazz, winking at Jesse. "What are you doooing?"

On the other end of the phone Chazz rolled his eyes. "Nothing, Crystal. Hey, listen, I got homework to do, so I have to go."

Back at Crystal's end, Crystal giggled. "No, Jesse, put your pants back on! Bad Jesse! Stop!" She elbowed him and mouthed the words "say something" to Jesse.

"But, Crystal, you were just begging for it!" And for the added effect Jesse started to rock back and forth on the couch, making it creaking and groan. Jesse only stopped when he heard the line click and then go dead. He started to chuckle, and pretty soon Crystal and Jesse were busting a gut. When Crystal finally caught her breath she complimented Jesse on his fake sex.

"I would have _never_ thought of that, Jess!"

"Well hey, you started it."

Jesse and Crystal talked for hours, until it was finally late enough to call Jaden. They knew exactly what they were going to do and when they were going to do it. Crystal had even convinced Jesse that they really should do something in the bedroom!

This time Crystal dialed Jaden's number and put the phone on speaker, setting it on the nightstand beside Jesse's bed. It rang until Jaden picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jay, what are you doing?" This time Jesse started off the conversation. Everything had gone right, but there was one thing that troubled Crystal: why didn't Jaden sound tired?

"I can't get to sleep… how's the date with Crystal?"

Crystal had just started to take off her shirt; it was needed for what they were going to do. "Oh, uh, really good!" Jesse blushed and looked away as Crystal finished kicking off her jeans. Now he had to do that…

"What are you guys up to?" Jaden yawned.

"Well, Jay, Crystal's too tired to go back, so she's bunking with me in my bed. We're just-" Jesse pulled his shirt over his head, letting Crystal finish his sentence,"-We're getting ready for bed."

"Well, Jess, if we weren't friends and Crystal wasn't my sister, I'd dare ya to have sex."

Perfect. Jaden had fallen right into their trap.

"Who says we can't still have sex?" Jesse smirked and winked towards Crystal and threw back the covers on his bed, allowing both himself and Crystal to climb in.

"I, uh, dunno, but don't ya think it's a bit odd?" Jaden yawned again, which hopefully meant he was going to fall asleep soon.

"Not at all." Crystal whispered as Jesse licked her neck and nibbled her ear. It, _he_ felt so good! All of Crystal's stress seemed to leave her body, almost as if Jesse was licking it away.

Next, Jesse moved down to Crystal stomach, where he licked and kissed his way up to her bra, gently kissing the crest of each of her breasts, making a small moan escape Crystal's mouth.

The phone line had gone dead a while ago, but Jesse and Crystal were too caught up in what they were doing to turn off the phone.

"You like that, Crystal?" Jesse repeated his previous action, which caused Crystal to arch her back and squirm under Jesse. "St… stop, Jesse… I don't think I'm ready for this-" She was cut off by Jesse's tongue fighting for dominance in her mouth. She wriggled, trying to get free.

"Aw, come on, Crystal, I know you like it. Besides, it was your idea." Jesse straddled her beneath himself and kissed her neck. "Stop it!" Crystal tried shoving the older man off of her but he stayed on. "That's no way to treat a friend! I think I'll have to punish you for that." Jesse was ready to snap Crystal's bra straps when the phone rang. In the middle of the night. When Jesse was trying to do bad things to Crystal. Hurriedly, Crystal pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Crystal, that you?" It was Jaden. "I must have dosed off earlier, but now I think I'm alright. You doing okay, 'cause you sound kind of scared."

Jesse moved in again, but Crystal didn't wait. "Jesse,** get off**!" She smacked Jesse in the face and yelled into the phone, "Help me, Jaden!" The smack momentarily stunned Jesse but it didn't keep his hands off her body. Crystal, knowing there was nothing to do but wait, wept.


End file.
